Paper Walls
by Anne Nonimus
Summary: Bertholdt Hoover, a simple, but intelligent young man who has been in love with his childhood mystery-loving friend, Annie Leonhart. His relatively uneventful life changed when Annie show up at his room's window in the middle of the night.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own SNK (by Isayama Hajime). I do not own Paper Towns (by John Green).

The plot of the story is from Paper Towns by John Green.

* * *

.

.

.

" _She's a wonderful mystery._

 _And detective? I'll try to be."_

.

.

.

* * *

 _It was a bright, sunny day in the Province of Stohess, where you can feel the nice, warm temperature of air caressing your skin. Plants started growing and flowers were blooming as you walk through the wide and open street of Sina Subdivision._

 _I was playing basketball alone in the front yard of our house, wearing a number 30 (that was my birthday), white jersey shirt and dark-blue basketball shorts. My top clothing was already drenched in sweat, due to hot weather and hard work in practicing the sport. It was not really my thing. The truth is I prefer playing volleyball than this. But my dad insisted me to play the sport by reason of sounding it much cooler (for him) and perfect for my height (I told him that volleyball is also perfect for my height, but he said that he already bought me a ball for basketball, so better not to argue). So there you go, I got tired playing a sport that I don't really like and decided to take a break when a mid-size pick-up truck stopped in front of the newly constructed house just in front of ours. Using the back of my hand, I wipe the beads of sweat that are covering my forehead, simultaneously, looking at those people inside that car, as they got down one after another._

 _At the age of ten, I didn't expect that something that everyone calls a 'miracle' would ever happen to me. I mean, in a universe consisting of 2 trillion galaxies, including the spectacular, glowing milky way that contains our solar system with an average stars; sun and the nine planets, especially mentioning the Earth composing of seven continents and a total number of 195 countries all around the world resided by over 7 billion people, Oh, wait—I'm exaggerating things._

 _Let just put this simply into this: out of all subdivisions in the province and out of all houses in Sina Subdivision, they ended up living in a house across the street of ours. They. Mr. and Mrs. Leonhart. Our front-door-neighbor. With their lovely daughter, who made me fall in love at first sight, Annie Leonhart._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

All of the people in the neighborhood were invited by the Leonhart Family for the house blessing of their newly constructed Colonial Architecture House (but unfortunately, not all of them attended). They are very nice, approachable and trustworthy, some of the characteristics that made them a good neighbor. They easily adjusted because of the friendly people around the area, but if there is something they can call as their close friends, it was the Hoover Family, who only lives just a few steps in front of their house.

There are times that they invite each other for a dinner and talk about their lives before and after they got into Sina Subdivision, their careers, some of their annoying neighbors (gossips), and even teased their son and daughter to each other. Their fathers will joke about how they will grow up together and became lovers, while their mothers will just laugh about that. It will later on result for Bertholdt to bow his head and hide the blush on his face, and for Annie to tell that, "Oh? I don't know you're talking about us. I'm sorry, I haven't been paying attention." or "Seems that we have interesting lives." and will just continue eating.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It had become a usual weekend habit for Bertholdt and Annie to ride their bicycles to the park or playground. Same time. Same place. Same level of fun. But for Bertholdt, this is not something 'usual', due to the fact that this is always the most special day of the week for him and what he is always looking forward. It is when and where he and Annie can play together, talk about schools how's going on with their weekdays, and especially what Annie likes the most is telling stories about mysteries. Most of the time, it was her who always have something to say, and he will just listen to her voice like it is some kind of sweet and relaxing music to his ears, then he will just find himself smiling and keeps on nodding even though she's not saying anything anymore.

So, Saturday had come. The clear, blue sky resembling the ocean's deep and cool breeze of air made it a perfect day for two buddies' little big adventure in the playground. He was standing in front of their house, holding the handle of his bike, and waiting for Annie to come out. He always felt these mixed up emotions of nervousness and excitement every time she will appear in the gateway. For him, she was an angel sent from above, and only the absence of her wings will make him realize that she was a human. Not just an ordinary human-being, but the most beautiful masterpiece that God had ever made. That day, she looks pretty neat in her pink sleeveless hoodie and white denim shorts with a pair of purple sneakers.

"Have you been waiting too long?" she asked.

"Not really. I have been waiting since the Age of Dinosaurs." He answered sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Well, funny Mr. Hoover, Jr. Better late than never." She said.

He smirked as response.

"Sorry 'bout being late. I looked for my notebook where I wrote my recent investigation about..." She leaned forward to his ears and whispered as if it was a confidential matter, "...the secret club in Trohess Elementary." Her cheeks are close enough to touch his. It made him blush. She withdrew from leaning and gave him a wink and a small smile.

"Th-that was nice. I can't wait to hear about that." He said stuttering and sweating, while scratching the back of his head. He thought his heart will jump out of his chest anytime.

"Good! Then let's go!" She rode her bicycle and so as he. They started their little bicycle race wherein the loser will be eating a spoonful of hot sauce/pepper, socks (unwashed. Yes. He already did), or anything disgusting that came in Annie's mind. If you're lucky enough, you can just have a conversation with a broom for a day.

He had been in that playground since he was four and he can even draw all the single details about it. But in some unknown circumstances, he just felt that there is something different about the place as soon as they set their foot on it. He examined the whole playing area, putting his right hand under his chin, thumb and index finger rubbing it gently.

 _The swings?_ He thought. _No, I know it was originally yellow, but recently they painted it with red to cover the rusts._ He concluded. _Maybe the seesaw?_ He turned his eyes on the seesaw and inspected it. _Nopes, still the same._ He wonders about this strange feeling that's building up on him. He knows there is really something wrong about the playground.

"Hey, Annie, did you feel something strange?" He asked as he looked at his side where she is standing. He was surprised to see her eyes were shining in _excitement?_ He thought. She seems frozen, eyes glued on one direction, and lips are bit parted. "Annie?" His about to snap her back to reality because she was like daydreaming, until she raised her left arm forward, index finger pointing on the direction she was facing. The big tree in the corner of the playground, a place where no one cares to visit and enjoy its shades. He was confused and slowly turned his head on his right. Then, there he realized what is different.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SNK (by Isayama Hajime) and Paper Towns (by John Green).

* * *

I can feel the adrenalines in my body rising, and fast enough to hit my brain. My heart rate is increasing, hands are cold and sweating. Before I knew it, I was already in front of the old oak tree in the playground, five meters away. My feet were stuck on the ground, not intending to step any closer after following Annie as she ran towards the tree.

Things are quite normal as it is.

 ** _One,_** there's an old oak tree. Okay, good.

 ** _Two,_** it was dark-brown in color. Obviously and not weird.

 ** _Three,_** it has leafy branches with birds nestling and singing happy song like there is nothing wrong in the world, something like with number...

 ** _Four,_** the thick trunk of the tree has an old man slumped on it, wearing a business casual clothing, eyes open, mouth with blood, not moving, not breathing, flies flying and landing on his forehead. In short...

"He is dead." Annie said as she moved to the side of the tree to see the whole body of the man.

"A-Annie, le-let's g-go ho-home." My voice is trembling in fear.

"Look here, his eyes are open!" She gestured her hand in a way that it was inviting me to come closer.

"A-Annie, le-let's g-go ba-back." There's no way I'll accept her invitation.

"I'm curious. People closed their eyes when they die, right?" She asked, and as if I care. Eyes close, eyes open, when you're dead, you're dead.

"I do-don't k-know, A-Annie..."

"Do you think someone killed him?" She took two steps forward.

"A-Annie, Don't!" I yelled, afraid that the man might turned into a living corpse and bites Annie's lovely face.

But she moved her face closer in the man's, inspecting the cause of death. "…or it was an accident?"

Her actions made my bladder filled up with liquid that anytime might burst out and wet my pants, but my brains still on its mind, knowing I have to hold it back. That time, I want to run and scream like a coward bastard, but I can't leave Annie alone (even though it seems that she's enjoying the situation, very clear). Even against my will, I stepped forward through the dead man's body and grabbed Annie's hand.

"Le-let's g-go ho-home." I said.

"I think I want to touch him." Annie confessed.

"Annie! We should get out of here! Now!" I scolded her.

"Okay, okay. Fine. You're such a joy killer."

I held her hand tightly, assuring that she will not stubbornly go back and make some further inspection. Maybe if the situation is not like this, my heart will be pounding in joy, and not with fear. Her hands are small and soft. I can feel it as I dragged her out from the oak tree to our bicycles.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

We got back home, safe and complete. No bruises, no missing limb, foot or arm that might be eaten by a dead man. We reported what we see to our parents and they called the police immediately. My parents, who are both therapist, asked me what happen, talked to me calmly for me to relax, and sooner I got better and act normally again. We then heard the sirens of ambulance and police cars, and noticed that people from the subdivision gathered together.

Later that night, I helped my mother to wash the dishes after we ate our dinner. We watch movie in the living room every after meal, while eating popcorn or ice-cream, then finished watching by 8:45 pm, and I will used the remaining time to clean myself and to brush my teeth before going to bed at 9:00 pm. I was fixing my bed when my mom entered the room to kiss me goodnight. Next thing will be, me telling her that she don't have to do it anymore.

"Hmf, teenager-wannabe." She will teased, but still insist on kissing me.

"Mom, stop it." I protested.

"Why? Have you stopped peeing on your bed to argue?"

"I don't pee on my bed!"

She gave me a weird look, like yeah-I-know-it's-not-possible.

"I stopped peeing on my bed." I corrected.

"Okay fine, Mr. Teen-Wannabe." She surrendered. She patted my head and smile. "Goodnight then, Bertl." She made her exit and closed the door.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A minute after my mom left, I turned off the lights, and went back to bed. As I turned my head, I saw a human figure shadow on my window. In surprise, I stepped backward, my foot hit my toy box, and I ended up stumbling on my bed.

"Relax, it's me." A familiar feminine voice said.

"Annie?" I gasped in shock. I got up, walk through my window, and pulled off the curtain that hiding the face of the beautiful creature on the other side. I was greeted by her smile.

"What are you doing here? It's already bedtime." I said.

"I know, but I can't wait to tell you about my investigation." Her eyes are sparkling in excitement.

I decided to remove the magnetic window screen off of my window to see her clearer. I noticed then that she was holding a small notebook and a girly pencil on her hands. She opened the notebook and read the content. The lights from the light post outside are enough to see what is written on it.

"Ms. Taylor, who was one of the gossipers, told me that his name was Nick Pastor..." she started. "...she said he was living on St. Joseph Street, the fifth house after the grocery store. So, I decided to go and check it out myself. I saw bunch of policemen in the place, and I tried to enter the house without them noticing, but I was spotted by one of them, telling me that I'm not allowed inside. I then told him that I also want to investigate, and I am the one who saw his body in the playground. He laughed at me, actually. I don't know why." She pushed the back of her pencil under the side of her pouted lips as her eyebrows furrowed.

 _It's because of you being an innocent, adorable child wanted to investigate a serious incident, and will just obviously make it harder to close the case._ I thought, not wanting to tell her that.

"He said that if I'm that curious, I can ask some questions as long as it is not controversial. I asked about his age and job. I have learned that he was forty-six years old man working in an office near the capital. After answering some of my other questions, I thanked him and shifted my attention to a certain old lady. She was Mr. Nick's neighbor, and about to enter her house. So, I went to her place and asked for a glass of water. She invited me inside and I managed to get information from her. There, I found out that it was a suicide!"

"Suicide? Why would he do such thing?" I asked in confusion. "Killing yourself would be painful, right?" I added.

"I know. She told me that he was fired from his job, and _blah blah blah_. In short, he's problematic." She concluded.

"But it doesn't mean he have to kill himself."

"Yes, I also said the same thing. She just told me that we should pray for him, and gave me some cookies and a glass of milk instead of water after. It tasted good, though." Upon saying that, she closed her notebook and put it back and her pencil inside her pink, square sling bag.

"Maybe he got a loose screw." Annie joked.

My mind is flooding with thoughts, but I found no words to say. I'm completely speechless. I had this difficulty on picking which topic I should open up. I don't really talk much, unlike her who always had something to say. So I just stared at her, hoping for her to speak again, and fill the silence.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

But unfortunately, she didn't.

Her eyes were fixed on me, and mine on her. It was like we're on a staring competition and the first one to look away is the loser. I stayed still, breathing is normal; nothing unusual is happening, until she shifted her eyes from me to my behind. I looked back, trying to figure out what she's looking at, and when I saw nothing, I faced her again. She's still looking to whatever is on my behind and it's confusing me.

"A-Annie, wh-what are you looking at?" The image of Mr. Nick Pastor suddenly appeared on my mind, and adrenaline, for the second time this day, kicks in. The elevation of my hair follicles due to muscle cells contraction causes the hair in my skin surface to stand up, sending me goose bumps. I don't know if I should be explaining that, but I used science to dismiss Mr. Nick Pastor on my mind.

"Put it back." She commanded, pointing on the window screen.

I thought she was about to leave, and go home to sleep, so I did as what she had said. I placed back the magnetic window screen, and about to close the curtain, when I noticed that she was still standing outside. Even with the screen, I still saw how her baby blue eyes glimmer under the moonlight. Our staring competition continued. My eyes on her, her eyes on me. I don't know how long it takes, five minutes? Ten minutes? An hour? I don't really know. But it was like we are sharing a moment that lasts forever.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SNK characters (by Isayama Hajime) and the story Paper towns (by John Green).

Sorry for all wrong spellings and grammars. Chapter poorly written. More on dialogues.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"_ _She's all that I see,_

 _And she's all that I need,_

 _And I'm out of my league once again."_

.

.

.

* * *

I woke up.

My face and body on the floor, and legs on the bed. I can say that I was like 'The Discobolus of Myron' in my sleeping form, but I don't know if there is something I should be glad about it, the fact that it was one of the most iconic artworks of classical antiquity. But definitely, I should not. I felt soreness and tightness in my muscles, and decided to rise, and sat on my bed. If I had a sleepover with my friends, Jean will certainly say, "Today will be a perfect sunny day," then they will make their own bets and predictions of today's weather based on my sleeping position. I grabbed my alarm clock on the top of my lamp table and checked the time. 2:55 am. _Good._ I stared at it for a very long time. I don't know how long, but it was like 'a very long time', and I had develop this hobby of staring at the clocks. Then, I heard footsteps climbing up the stairs, the closer and louder it gets, the more I fixed my eyes on the clock.

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

Three consecutive knocks and the door opened. It was my mom. I knew. She always do that, knock on my door and open it using her duplicate key, then enter the room even without me saying to 'come in'. Whether I'm putting on my clothes, naked or doing _something_ , she didn't mind at all. I don't know why I still have lock on my door if it serves no purpose. Sometimes I just felt like I don't have privacy.

"Why are you still on bed?" She asked, putting all her weight on her right foot, left hand on her hips.

"Because it's only 2:55?" I said unsure, showing her my alarm clock as its 'second hand' ticks on the same number repeatedly.

My mom rolled her eyes. "It's 7:05 am., Bertl. Reiner just got here to pick you up, but he left after waiting for you in a minute." She stated.

 _In a minute_. That's it and he did it again.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Reiner was my best friend since 5th grade; we usually arrive at school thirty minutes before class (which starts at 8:00). He picks me up in the morning, and drives me home in the afternoon, but the problem about him being my 'school service' is that he was sometimes an impatient, useless bastard (just like now). He will knock on my door, call my name, walk to the kitchen, grab a toast, sit on the couch, watch the clock ticks for 60 seconds, then went back to his car and drive his way to school (that is based on my mom and she just laughed about it, saying I had an amazing friend).

"Bertl, get your lazy ass on bed now. I'm leaving at 7:30. Hurry up if you don't want to walk to school~" She said in a calm and loving voice, a very caring mother. I'll appreciate it more if she didn't use the words 'lazy' and 'ass'. She closed the door and I left alone in my room, slamming the alarm clock on my head.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Then, everything went fast that morning. I got up on my bed at 7:10. I went on downstairs where the bathroom is located, then take a bath, went upstairs to put my clothes on, went downstairs to brush my teeth, went upstairs to get my bag, went downstairs to pause for no reason, then went back upstairs because I remember that I forgot to wear my school I.D., then bring my drum sticks (that I found under my bed) because I just felt of bringing it, went downstairs to grab breakfast, went to garage because my mom is beeping the car endlessly, meaning she's already losing her patience. The moment I got into the car is also the moment I get out of the car. I entered the house, went upstairs, and look for my forgotten bag, which I left on my study table when I was looking for my I.D. I left the drum sticks in my room, then went downstairs, locked the door and finally got into the car.

Mom starts driving. I start preparing my breakfast. I bring a bowl, a spoon, a box of Koko Krunch, a box of milk, and a toast. Then—another toast. I was pouring my milk in my bowl of Koko Krunch, and eat peacefully as we made our exit in the subdivision. Few minutes passed, my mom cleared her throat and start talking about the prom.

"So, what's your plan for the prom?" She asked.

"Hmm, watch movies or play video games with Reiner." I answered as I scooped my chocolate cereal from the bowl. "Cooking for dinner sounds great, too." I added while chewing my food.

"Or asking Nanaba to be your prom date." She suggested happily. I knew she will bring it up.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Nanaba is the daughter of my mother's friend in work. She is nice, smart and pretty. We had been in their place when her mother invited us to her 15th birthday. We knew each other, but we never really talk (because we were both 'a silent-type of person'). My mom likes her a lot. She likes a lot of people actually. But me? Nopes. Not my type, and never in my life will be.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I don't like to go to the prom." I confessed.

"Why not? You can go even if you don't have a prom date. You and Reiner go with your friends. It will be fun, I assure you." She said trying to convince me.

"It's not that I don't have a date, but the real thing is I don't like thinking about the prom. I don't like to stress myself over prom. I don't like dressing up for the prom. I don't like taking pictures while dressed up on the prom. I don't like asking someone to dance with me on the prom. I don't like clapping my hands for the King and Queen of the prom. In short, I don't like the whole concept of prom." I complained as I gestured my hands in a way that it was like explaining.

"We're here." She said, informing me that we are already entering the school. I know she didn't listen to my complaints, and if she did, she just stop commenting because it will only take too much time to argue.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I finished my breakfast and set the bowl aside. We passed the parking lot and I sighted the grey Toyota Corolla of Annie Leonhart on its usual spot. My mom just dropped me anywhere around the school, and left after giving me a kiss on my cheek (I told her not to do it anymore). I look around, and then spotted Reiner, and the others sitting on the grassy field in a circle form. I made my way to them and I overheard that they were talking about my ex-girlfriend, Ymir. I don't really mind if they want to talk about her. It has been five months since we broke up, so it was not really a big deal. It was not like I'll be grieving. I decided to stand next to Reiner and greeted them, but it seems that they were so focus on the topic that they are not even aware that I ever existed.

"Hey guys!" I yelled for the nth time. I did get their attention—and of the other students in the field. My face was red in embarrassment, as everyone stared at me like I was some sort of criminal. Some of them are reviewing their notes, maybe for incoming quizzes.

"Oi, Bertholdt, we've been waiting for you, like, since forever?" Jean said, resting his weight on his right hand while holding his cup of coffee.

"I've been standing here for almost five minutes and no one even notice me." I said in distress while crossing my arms. I mean, is my presence that weak?" I asked raising one of my eye brows and my forehead scrunched up.

They look at each other and said 'yes' in unison. Without thinking. Without hesitation. I frowned as my reaction. I'm not sure, but I just felt insulted or maybe truth just really hurts.

"You see, Bertl, you got strong and well-toned physiques and you're not ugly, maybe you just have to do things with a 'Bang!'" Reiner suggested on how I will have a strong presence while pronouncing 'Bang!' with a 'Bang!'.

"Or change your fashion." Jean advised as he looked at me from head to toe. "And by the way, I even saw you wearing that clothe three days ago." Jean blurted. He always speaks what's on his mind. He's a very honest person, and though, honesty is a virtue, sometimes I envisioned a duct tape on his mouth.

I gave him an annoyed look. "It was last week..." I corrected him. "...and we have this magical thing called washing machine." I answered sarcastically.

"It was not the clothes, guys!" Someone from the group yelled, acting like a superhero that will save the day. "It's the hair style! Hair style! Your hair was boring, Bertl. You should try a buzz cut." Connie recommended proudly, as he run his hands on his buzz cut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I regretted asking them about my weak presence, and now I can't stand their suggestions. They kept on babbling, and fighting which clothes or hairstyle or personality I should change. I thought this would be an unending conversation, but a Good Samaritan came along the way, and spoke for the first time I've got in here.

"But I think Bertholdt is just fine by being himself." Marco said smiling, and my whole world lighted up. I can imagine a halo over his head, and wings spreading on his sides. Most of the time, he said what I wanted to hear. And he doesn't have to say anything more, because it was all enough to satisfy me and to shut them up.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Then, the topic about 'Operation: Change Bertholdt Hoover' was over. But, it was converted to another aggravating topic; The Prom.

And me, not wanting to hear anything about it dragged Reiner out, and made our way inside the school building.

"Sensitive?" Reiner teased.

"No. You know I'm not." I answered.

"Yeah, but I think you're the only one who's not excited about the prom, or the only one who's not going to the prom." He said, walking with his hands on the back of his head.

I ceased from walking after hearing what he said. _I heard him right, right?_

When he noticed that there is no one walking beside him, he stopped, and glanced back.

"You're going to the prom?" I asked and my brows furrowed.

"Even Jean is going to the prom." He said not answering my question.

"You're going to the prom?" I repeated.

"I never said 'I'm not going'." He answered, still not what I want to hear.

"So, you're going to the prom?" I asked for the third time, now crossing my arms giving a frustrated look.

"Yes." He answered finally and I took a deep breath.

"Reiner. You. Traitor." I gave him an impassive expression, put my hands in my pocket and started walking again as we continued our conversation.

"I never promised, right?" He looked at me and smirked. I just ignored him. "Actually, I was looking for someone to be my date. Can you help me about that?"

"Hmm…"

"Oh, com'on."

"And who's the unlucky girl on your mind?"

"Historia." He smirked again.

I got startled in my mind, remembering the face of our classmate during our 11th grade. "The one who got bloody toilet paper fallen out?!" I asked.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It was a story of a girl named Historia on her 11th grade, and who's having her 1st day of period. She didn't have any pads, so she made use of toilet paper as an alternative. But, unfortunately for her, it was their Physical Education Class and they're doing some warm up exercises, and… you know what happened next so don't ask.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"No!" He yelled in disgust. "Historia Reiss. The popular short girl with long blonde hair, baby-blue eyes, and heart shaped face!" He explained.

I ' _oh_ ' while nodding, and then looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "Give it up."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Reiner kept on convincing me to help him to look for a date. But I just pretended that I don't hear anything. It was not that I don't like to help him, but there is only 0.1 % of possibility that he will ever find a date! Especially if it was Historia Reiss. There are _five reasons_ why it is impossible.

 ** _One,_** she's a popular student.

 ** _Two,_** without a doubt, there's a lot of men who will ask her to date them.

 ** _Three,_** we are just normal students and it's difficult to find a girl that will say 'yes' to our kinds.

 ** _Four,_** she didn't even know him! And maybe she didn't even know that a _Reiner Braun_ ever existed.

 ** _Five,_** she got this certain body guard that will kick anyone's asses before they could ever get close to her.

And that has made _The Five Reasons_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

On our way to the locker, the first school bell rang, indicating that we still have five more minutes before the first-period class. We turned right to reach our lockers, and it seems that Reiner have realized the bitterness of life, as he kept his mouth shut after I neglected his favor. As we made our turn, the first one I've noticed and never expected to see is inside the thickening number of people crowding in the hallway. The atmosphere I was in was getting foggy and flowery in my mind, and people around me started vanishing from my sight one-by-one, making her the only one in my vision. Everything was like in a slow motion, and the only thing I can hear was the sound of my heart beating that creates a romantic sound as I saw how gorgeous she is in her peach colored; long sleeve tucked in her white floral skirt, and perfectly paired with her pastel-colored high heels. My normal pace in walking is getting sluggish as I attempted to have a glance of Annie Leonhart in her every angle. I tried to compose every parts of her face. Her blue eyes. Her Roman nose. Her pinkish lips. Her blonde, short hair that dances through the air. Everything about her was too perfect for me.

But that feeling of excitement and happiness faded away and everything went back to normal as we passed through her, and sighted the side of her boyfriend, Eren Jaeger.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SNK characters (by Isayama Hajime) and the story Paper towns (by John Green).

Sorry for all wrong spellings and grammars. Chapter poorly written. More on dialogues.

* * *

She looks genuinely happy as she laughed in every word he said. I want to know if it was really that funny, to keep her mouth hanging, but I can't hear what they are talking about because the hallway is filled with various, annoying noises.

"You stared too much." I heard the guy on my left put my actions into words. I withdrew from staring at her.

"I-I'm n-not staring at Annie." I denied, sweat dropping down my cheek.

"I never said 'Annie'." He smirked. "And you're obviously lying. Stuttering, sweat dropping, seriously, man?"

I ignore Reiner and open my locker to keep some of my books and notebooks. But it was like teasing me is his hobby.

"Is she the reason why you don't want to go to the prom?" Reiner whispered. He leant to his locker, arms crossed. Here we go again with the prom thing.

"She's not the reason I don't want to go to the prom. I just don't like the prom itself." I told him. I opened my bag, and put my things inside the locker. I heard him sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. Looking for a date. Rented suits. Fixing your hair. Bringing flowers. Party dance. Slow dance. Prom King. Prom Queen. Tell me if there is anything I didn't yet mention." He said while counting every phrase using his fingers.

"Abandoning a friend for a prom date." I said.

"Seriously, Bertl?"

"And before I forgot, thanks for 'not' picking me up this morning."

He laughed. "You're welcome." He said before opening his own locker.

I rolled my eyes, and then I examine some of the piece of papers I found attached in my books.

"And about the prom, just go with us. You're not the only one who will not have a date! I'm sure Jean is looking for a prom date now, but I assure you, never in a million years a girl will say 'yes' to him."

I snorted upon imagining of Jean not having a date. I agree with Reiner. Jean is a man of self-confidence and he's popular for being 'feeling-and-acting-so-popular-even-though-he's-not'. So, girls will just be annoyed if he asked them to be his date.

"And what's with me not having a prom date? Don't count the chicks before they're hatched, Reiner. Just like what the Queen sang, too much confidence will kill you." Jean said acting like a damn stupid handsome man after popping out like a mushroom out of nowhere.

"It was 'too much love'." Reiner corrected.

"Damn, of course I know! Okay, whatever. But if you're really interested in my life to talk about me behind my back..." _No we're not._ Both Reiner and I thought as we glanced at each other the same time. It was like our minds are connected. "...then I will tell you the possible ladies who will ask me to be their prom date!" He took the small notebook out of his pocket, and cleared his throat. "First will be the smart, has a good fighting skills, and beautiful black hair, Mikasa Ackerman! Second is the kind and caring, Petra Ral! Third one will be the calm, quiet, but protective Nanaba! Fourth is the shy, kind, and Goddess, Historia Reiss!" Jean was about to continue, when he was cut off.

"Clearly, Jean, I have no match with your level of confidence. Over confidence always sinks the ship." Reiner stated.

"Insecurities are loud, Reiner." Jean said confidently. He fanned his small notebook towards Reiner, and his eyebrows met and eyes narrowed in frustration.

The second bell rang, indication that first-period classes start.

Reiner and Jean continued their little argument behind my back. I pushed off my locker and take a look around. Most of the students are already on their specified classrooms. I then I shifted my eyes on Annie's locker. She is not there anymore, gone with Eren. My thoughts flied out of my mind in mid-air, until I heard a familiar manly voice and the muted voices of my friends behind my back. I looked back to see Mr. Smith staring like a dagger. He is our Science Professor, but he is also a coach in the basketball team of our school. He is our most hated professor. I still can't accept that he gave us 'C' for our Investigatory Project. I never received 'C' in my entire life!

"The bell had rung, but you're still outside." He said. He left without hearing us out, giving us reason to dislike him more.

"We're not just the students here, if he knows." Reiner said.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

So, there we have it. We spent the three hours of our lives inside the four corners of the classroom. I tried to focus my attention on the blackboard. Only to the blackboard. Not any other things, but the blackboard. And tried my best not to look at the clock. But my eyes were against me as I it ended up looking at the clock above the blackboard, and it will astonish me that only a few minutes had passed since I last looked at the clock. I've been studying in this school for years and sometimes the clock's sluggishness never fails to amaze me. If time will come that I only had one day to live, I'll go straight in the classroom of Stohess High, where a day is worth of a thousand year.

Then, the three hours in our classroom that I thought will never end, comes to an end. The next thing I knew, I was with Reiner and Jean in the cafeteria, eating some baked macaronis, mashed potatoes, and Buffalo wings. But one of us gave an impression of being troubled.

"Okay, I'm not concern, but what's the problem?" I asked as I take a bite from my Buffalo wing.

"I know, guys, this sound ridiculous..." Reiner started.

"All the things you said are ridiculous." Jean muttered while resting his chin on his left palm, but he just decided to disregard it.

"I really want to ask Historia on a date. This is my last chance!" He continued.

"Reiner, we were friends since fifth grade, and as your friend, I know that the possibility of Historia going with you on the prom is like turning the stone into bread." I stated.

"And making Historia go with you on the prom is so hard that even the Marley and Eldian government believes that conflicts between them cannot be solved with diplomacy, but with required force." Jean blabbered.

"You don't even have a date to tell me that." Reiner said after giving him an exasperated look.

"Unlike you, I don't have to ask someone to be my date. Sooner or later, someone will kneel down in front of me begging to be my date." Jean confidently said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, and that girl's name is 'Desperate'!" Reiner mocked. He laughed. I laughed. We both laughed and traded a fist bump.

"Seriously, guys, I don't know why I'm hanging out with you." Jean said, frustrated.

"Believe us, Jean. We're thinking the same thing." Reiner said.

"Argh, I hope I can go with some adventures like Annie. Annie Leonhart! The toughest girl in Stohess High!"

"Annie, huh." Reiner mumbled as he shifted his gaze to my direction.

"Yeah, but it is impossible to ask you guys for that. Particularly, Bertholdt who only know the four corners of their house."

I wasn't really listening to their conversation after Jean mentioned the name of Annie.

Yeah, Annie Leonhart.

She's always the topic of every student's conversation in our High School, known to be the toughest one. I remember last summer vacation; she climbed the highest mountain in Stohess province, and rode the big waves in the Southern Beach. And when their Cheering Club's fund had been stolen, she decided to go to the capital, borrowed and played the guitar of an old man in the street, and started singing a song. I don't know how much she earned that night, but some said that it was more than enough to cover the losses, and to throw a party. But the most epic thing she did is when she got into the concert of 'No Name Band' and tell the bouncer she was the girlfriend of the pianist, and when the bouncer asked the pianist, he said that she was his girlfriend even though he doesn't know her and never met before in his entire life. And when he asked her out, she just rejected him!

"Oi, Bertholdt! Mind's flying?" Jean yelled as he threw his empty can of soda on my head.

"Hey! No littering!" The janitress shouted from afar upon seeing Jean.

"Tch." He expressed in irritation. "And did you know that Eren-guy? Annie's boyfriend? I don't know why, but just seeing his face increases my blood pressure."

"Insecurities are loud, Jean." Reiner returned what he had said to him in the hallway.

"Hi, guys!" A reddish brown hair in a ponytail girl greeted us while waving her hand. She's holding an open potato chip. We have seen her before, just can't remember when and where.

"Yo!" Reiner greeted back.

"I saw you, guys with Connie sometimes. You are his friends, right?" She asked. Then I remember who she was. Connie's we-guess-girlfriend.

"Unfortunately for us, yes. You're with Connie sometimes, right?" Jean asked.

"Yes! I'm Sasha." She introduced herself. "And I know you knew him better than anyone else, right?"

"Yes, and most of the time we wish that we didn't know him at all." Jean said.

"You can sit with us, you know?" I said to her because she was still standing.

"Oh, yes! Thanks!" She then sat in front of me, beside Jean.

"Why did you ask, by the way?" Reiner asked.

"Hmm, to be honest I want to know your opinions. Do you think he's embarrassed of me?" From her bright, smiling face, her expression was suddenly serious. She started eating her potato chips.

"What? Why would you think of that?" I answered with questions. I found her cute and nice, and I think there's nothing Connie should be embarrassed about her. Except that she ate messily.

"It was you who should be embarrassed of him." Jean ran his mouth again.

Sasha laughed. "Actually, he's not letting me to hang out with you." She pouted.

"Maybe because he's embarrassed of Jean and Bertl." Reiner said.

"Why us?!" I and Jean annoyingly asked simultaneously.

"You never seen Bertl's sleeping position and how Jean has been rejected by every girl he asked out." Reiner stated.

"I never got rejected, you dumbass!" Jean argued, but ignored.

"Oh, but I think hanging out with you guys will be more exciting in that way!" She said excitedly, her eyes were sparkling in delight.

"Yeah, maybe." I said while smiling.

"Why don't we just replace Connie?" Jean asked.

"That's not a great idea; Connie's computer skills made us survive the games." Reiner said.

"Oh, well then. Welcome to the club of boring people who will easily be forgotten after graduation." Jean said.

"That's nice! I'm now part of this group! I'll go and tell Connie!" She said like she's never draining out of energy, and then stand and walk away. But she turned her back to face us again and walk toward us. We got confused.

"And by the way, are you going to eat that?" She said as she pointed at our mashed potatoes.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Before I knew it, lunch time was over. We spent another three hours of lives in the lecture rooms and I continued studying the clock. Another day of struggles was done, and I sighed in relief. Reiner and I went to the parking lot and I threw a glance at Annie's car, still there in its usual spot. I went inside Reiner's car and he drove me home.

And finally, I'm home. I let myself fell on the bed; rest for a minute, then changed my clothes into a simple house outfit, such as plain white t-shirt and shorts. I went into the kitchen and searched for something to eat. I saw strawberry shortcake inside the refrigerator took a slice and went on the living room to watch random shows. My mom went home at six. She hugged me and kissed me, went to their room to change, went to the kitchen and prepared dinner. Then my father went home the time my mom finished cooking. We ate our dinner while talking about the school, finals, and the prom (again). They said they are so proud of me. They are happy to raise a kid like me, so on and so forth. After dinner, I washed the dishes, then went upstairs to my bedroom. I grabbed my bag and started doing my assignments, which are only essays that I wonder if the professors even bothered to read. I finished my homework, opened my laptop and bring it with me on the bed. I logged in my SNS account and read the messages from our Group Chat about Sasha.

 **Jean Kirschtein:** Then she asked us if you're embarrassed about her existence, I only realized that I should be both embarrassed to the two of you. I can't believe I welcomed another idiot in our group!

 **Reiner Braun:** Haha. Your girlfriend surely ate all our leftovers.

 **Connie Springer:** She's not my girlfriend!

 **Jean Kirschtein:** Ha! Denying your girlfriend now, Connie?!

 **Connie Springer:** She's my girl space friend.

 **Reiner Braun:** Is that space between 'girl' and 'friend' means Friendzone?

 **Jean Kirschtein:** Haha. You looked good together, Connie. Height doesn't matter.

 **Connie Springer:** We are just friends!

 **Jean Kirschtein:** Friends. It's where my gramps and grandma get started!

 **Connie:** Horse-face.

I then joined their conversation and gave my own opinions upon meeting Sasha. Then I typed Annie's name on the search box, click her name and stalked her timeline (Yeah, I know it's creepy).

It was the fifth day of May and there was nothing special about it. It was like the usual days I had. Everything happened yesterday also happened today, and will still happen tomorrow. I didn't mind at all. I like this normal life of mine. I like routine. I like being bored. I didn't really want to but I did like this kind of life. May fifth would be just another wasted day, another forgettable one—until in the middle of the night, I heard some sneaky noises outside the window, and there I saw Annie Leonhart removing the magnetic window screen for the first time after telling me to put it back eight years ago.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SNK characters (by Isayama Hajime) and the story Paper towns (by John Green).

Sorry for all wrong spellings and grammars. Chapter poorly written.

* * *

I turn around to see a girl on her black hoodie (that covers her short blonde hair), black fitted jeans, black mask on her mouth and black paired of Vans shoes. She was completely on black attire, but the only thing that is not was her baby blue eyes, standing out in the darkness of the night. Even though she was completely covered, I knew that it was her. Those baby blue eyes were the same baby blue eyes that glimmer under the moonlight, eight years ago. I was unprepared for this scene, and I didn't expect this thing to happen. So, I was like a paralyzed man lying on his bed, with a laptop... opened... on her timeline... with her pictures...

Oh shit. I rapidly closed my laptop, and hoping she didn't see what's in the screen.

"Are you watching porn movies?" She asked which surprised me.

"Wh-what? N-no. No!" I answered. "I'm chatting with my friends." I added, trying talk with her casually.

She crossed her arms and raised an eye brow, I can tell.

Then, from my lying position, I tried to sit on the side of my bed, reached and wore my slippers and stand. I saw how her eyes suddenly widen.

"How did you become that tall?!" She asked me. "Don't you know it's an insult for us midgets?" She said, like it was a sin to become this tall, and I don't know why it surprised her. We were seeing each other in school or when we both went out of the house the same time. Now, I remember how weak my presence is. To everyone. Even to her.

I scratched my head, unable to answer, so I changed the topic. "Well, what's bring you here?" I asked. I am much interested to her answer being here. In the middle of the night. With me. And her. Alone.

She clapped her hands once. "I thought you'll never ask!" She said. "I need your car."

"I don't have a car." I replied as I shoved my hands inside my pocket.

She rolled her eyes. "Well then, I need your mother's car."

"You have your own car." I'm trying to remind her in case she hit her head hard that she almost forgot.

She took a deep breath and her eyes on me.

"That's the case. I can't use my car because I don't have the key. And the key was taken by my parents. And my parents put it inside a safe. And the safe is inside my parents' bedroom. And inside the bedroom is our pet dog Monica Erica Rita Tina Sandra Mary Jessica Leonhart. And when Monica Erica Rita Tina Sandra Mary Jessica Leonhart gets a sight of me, she'll gone crazy and will bark endlessly, so if I sneak inside my parents' bedroom, I will just get caught! I mean, I can get the key inside the safe, but the problem is I can't do that with Monica Erica Rita Tina Sandra Mary Jessica Leonhart being inside the bedroom!" She exclaimed, and it was now my turn to cross my arms and raised an eye brow. After catching her breath again, she continued. "So, that's why I need a car now—and you as a driver—because I have to do eleven things tonight before the sun goes up." She added.

"Any crimes involve?" I asked.

"Hmm, is breaking and entering a crime?" She asked back.

"No." I answered.

" _No_ it was not a crime or _no_ that you won't help me?" She asked.

"No. I won't help you." I said, and got back on my bed, acting like I'm going to sleep.

"Be—rtl..." She said like pleading while stamping her foot on the floor.

"Why don't you ask your friends for help?" I asked as I put my blanket on me.

"They are the problems." She said.

I got confused and put my blanket off. "What's the problem with them?" I asked.

"Help me and you will know." She stated. Of course I want to know what her problem with them is, but I'm not quite sure if I should get involve with her own problems.

And before she could get an answer from me, the gate from their house suddenly open and she bowed her head under my window and slid herself beneath my bed. I thought of it as cute and attentive action. I found myself smiling. I looked outside and I saw her father, Mr. Leonhart, looking at my window.

"Annie, I know you're in there!" Mr. Leonhart shouted from their gateway.

"Ugh, shitness." She said, and I startled to hear her cursed. She got herself out of my bed and showed herself to her father. "Dad, I was just chatting with Bertholdt. Remember? You told me to hang out with him because he was such a _great guy_." She explained to her father. I was flattered with compliments.

"Then, why are you wearing such clothes?" Mr. Leonhart asked.

"Dad, believe me, it was a ve—ry long story, and I know you're exhausted so it's much better if—"

"Annie. Get down there. In the house. Now!" Her father yelled.

"Argh." She said in frustration. She turned to me and said, "I'll be back." Then, she climbed out of my window.

As soon as Annie was out of sight, I grabbed my key (the key was mine, but the car was not. I received my mom's car's key on my 18th birthday as a gift, and yes, in this key, Bertholdt Hoover's hopes and dreams died). The moment I grabbed it, I know that I'm saying yes to her favor. I don't know. I got this feeling inside me that I should refuse her, but I just can't say 'no'. _No_. Not to her. To Annie Leonhart. And I will grab this chance to be with her. _Again_. After those eight years of being apart. Those eight years that we suddenly got separated and I don't know why. I don't know how. I just woke up after that night; we are walking on different direction. Facing opposite ways. But this time, we meet again. Maybe, the world is truly round, and I want to believe that it is.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She took half an hour to show herself again. But when she's already in my room, I started having doubts. I still have school tomorrow and I know my parents won't be happy to see me slacking off in the middle of the night.

"I think this is not a good idea. We still have scho—" before I could finish my sentence, I was cut off.

"Yes! We still have school tomorrow. And the other day, then the another day, and the day after that another day. But I promise you, we'll be back here before morning." She said.

"I'm not sure..."

"Bertl, it has been years since we became friends."

"We're neighbors." I said. I know we're not friends. No. We are no longer friends. Everything has changed.

I looked at her and she was unhappy to hear what I said. "Is that so?" She said. "But, am I not nice to you?"

I raised my brow. It seems that I frequently raise my eye brows nowadays.

"Didn't I tell those bullies in school to stop messing up with you guys?" She said, sounding like she wanted me to feel guilty. And there I realized that it was her. Now I understand why there's no more students dare to lay a finger on us. Those bullying days, I swear to all of you is another long story.

And with that being said, I changed my mind. Well, Annie Leonhart has this kind of power anyway.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Let's go."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Reviews.


End file.
